The Innocence of Maturity
by Secretiveseeker
Summary: Basically it's about Chihiro's return to the Spirit World. There are some twists and turns. There is a reason for her return besides the presence of Haku, but i'm not gonna tell! read it and find out! please read and review...
1. Chapter 1

This is a new Spirited Away story...

**Prologue**

On the Winter Solstice, the longest day in the year; Ogino Akio and Yuuko, parents of Ogino Chihiro or as she was commonly known, Sen. Their deaths did not create much of an effect as one would have like, on their child and on their neighbors. However, the girl known as Chihiro was now an orphan with no living sane relatives. Her closest living relative was a Shinto priest regarded as crazy and insane by the villagers in Kyoto, Chihiro's old town/village. As the authorities of where Chihiro currently lived, did not want to be burdened with a thirteen year old teenager, she was driven back to Kyoto where she had first encountered the river spirit, Nigihayami Kohaky Nushi, when she was only four years old.

Contrary to popular opinion, Ogino Kenshin, grandfather of Chihiro, was neither crazy nor insane. He was one with nature, faithfully following the way of the Kami. As the Rulers of the Spirit World knew of the old Ogino's faithfulness to nature, they had blessed him and his descendents with the talent of seeing spirits when he was only thirty years old as a reward. Akio, purely against the old religion like teenagers nowadays, had disregarded the 'gift' and the spirits despite Kenshin's ideals and his regard for the Gods. So Kenshin, in turn, had refused to acknowledge his son. This all added up to the grandfather's musings as he puzzled over his grand daughter. Despite the treachery of Akio, Chihiro somehow still regained the talent to recognize the Kami.

Kenshin and Chihiro, over ability to see Kami, bonded very fairly quickly and smoothly. Where Chihiro could not trust her parents to not report her to the authorities for being insane, she could trust her grandfather as he had the same problem. Kenshin became not only her grandfather but also her mentor. He taught all the things he knew about the Kami, Gods, Spirits and the Spirit World. In turn, she taught her grandfather to be more defensive and taught him how to defend himself from the gangs. The Ancient Shinto Shrine that had belonged to the Oginos' for many centuries revived due to the laughter of the blessed family of the Ruler of Spirit World. Although it was never as popular as it was in the sixteenth century or even eighteenth century, it attracted the curiosity of many spirits. One such was a fox spirit named Judai, Chihiro's way back to the Spirit World. Judai and Chihiro bonded and traveled across the whole of Kyoto after Kenshin traveled to the Spirit World for the wedding of Amaterasu's son. It was a few more years before both Chihiro and Judai re-entered the Spirit World through a southern gateway, leading to the location of Zeniba's cottage at Swamp Bottom.

And this is where the story starts…

----------------------------------------

Please Read and Review!...for those who are not registered with you can still review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing!

Tawnycloud

SamuraiLordzAndGoddesses777

44thDreamMaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away unfortunately...

**Chapter 1**

'_Where are we, Judai?'... _Thought Chihiro to the fox spirit…'_this place feels familiar but I can't remember the name of this place' _

'_Do you remember? When you bonded, we shared our memories with each other. This is the place in the Spirit World where you caught a train to apologize for Haku's actions'_ thought the fox spirit back to Chihiro.

"Oh, this is where granny Zeniba lives…Swamp Bottom!" said Chihiro out loud, hitting a certain realization.

'_Correct, Chihiro...please mind-talk next time, you know how my ears hurt' _scolded Judai '_After many years of traveling together but you're still the same, easily excitable, kawaii, klutzy little girl I know'_

Chihiro blushed red '_Sorry, Judai...you know, I wouldn't do it purposely, it was an accident! Hang on! Did you just say I was little? I'm not, thank you very much! It's been three years since I've met you…and you came up to my shoulders' then but now you only come up to my hips so either you have shrunk or I have grown' _argued Chihiro. It has been seven years since she has last visited the Spirit World. Chihiro is a beautiful seventeen years old teenager now. She was 163cm due to her traveling; the average height of an American. Her dark brown hair has reached her mid-back and her grey-blue eyes are now the colour of sapphires in the light.

'Youngsters are seen not heard' thought Judai, lazily

'_Judai!" _pouted Chihiro

Judai smirked.

'_Fine, have it your way then!'' _letting Judai win the argument. After a moment's pause…_'do you think we_ _should announce to Zeniba, our presence? I think she already knows there are intruders on Swamp Bottom"_

'_Finally, the youngster can think!!!' thought Judai sarcastically_

Taking Judai's comment as a 'yes', Chihiro strode forwards Zeniba's cottage.

"Wait for me!!!" screamed Judai, skipping frantically behind Chihiro.

She smirked, "Now who's losing control of their emotions"

Judai glared at Chihiro as he preened himself.

'_Oh, come on…Judai, hop on' _offering Judai her shoulder for his use

He jumped onto Chihiro's shoulder with dignity as though he only jumped onto her shoulder to be carried for an honorable reason.

When they came to the gateway, as Chihiro remembered, a lantern grew to become a street light and led them to Zeniba's cottage whilst only hopping at a speed of 60km/mins.

Chihiro knocked on the door. It opened automatically to admit Chihiro and her companion inside.

"Granny? Zeniba? It's me…Chihiro" said Sen

"Sen? Welcome back to the spirit world! Haku. Rin, Kamaji, Boh and No-face have missed you!" said Zeniba, crying softly.

No-face nodded in agreement.

"I've missed you too, Granny," Sen hugged Zeniba, relishing in the warmth and comfort of Zeniba.

"Have some tea, Sen…How have you been?" asked Zeniba, concerned for the younger woman.

"Oh good, my parents died when I was thirteen. I've been living with my grandfather ever since" answered Chihiro

'_Sen! Introduce me to the lady' _ordered Judai

Sen rolled her eyes. "Granny, this is Judai, my bonded familiar. He's a fox spirit"

"Nice to meet you, Judai," said Zeniba kindly

"Why have you come back to this world, Chihiro?" asked Zeniba softly

"Oh, Judai and I have traveled all over the human side of Japan, We wish to travel around the Japan in the spirit world this time" said Chihiro politely. She told half of the truth to Zeniba, feeling very guilty towards Zeniba. The truth was that she had also come to visit her grandfather.

"I see," Zeniba sipped her tea "Have you considered visiting Aburaya?"

Judai and Chihiro exchanged glances.

"Yes, we have. In fact, Judai and I are going to visit it after we've bonded with 'nature' for a few days and visited some other towns within this territory of the Elder Fire Guardian"

"Very well…would you like to stay overnight? You could go adventuring tomorrow morning" offered Zeniba.

No-face nodded.

"Sure, if you don't mind…Granny" said Chihiro

'_She seems nice' _Judai and Chihiro exchanged thoughts before going to sleep in No-face's room.

'_She is…she helped Haku and I the last time I came here. Even though she had a right to be especially mad at Haku, she was not and she did not take her revenge…" _thought Chihiro softly.

'_I see'_

Chihiro sighed "Good night, Judai'

"Good night, Chihiro"

---------------

Remember to read and review! Even if you think the chapter is bad...


	3. Chapter 3

**Innocence of Maturity**

**Chapter 3**

Early in the morning, Chihiro woke up. She softly treads out of the bedroom and into the living room to practice Karate. Judai had taught her the Katas from Karate. Chihiro heard clapping from the outside world; Zeniba had watched her perform the Katas.

"You're good…Haku practices the Martial Arts as well," sighed Zeniba

"Granny?" asks Chihiro softly, "Is something wrong?"

Tears fell from Zeniba's eyes, "Promise me you'll go visit Haku soon" she said fiercely, "Promise me!"

"Yes, Granny, I promise," said Chihiro softly

"All your questions will be answered then," said Zeniba. She handed Chihiro a bag.

"Inside are supplies and weapons that will help you"

Chihiro bowed to the older woman, "Thank you Granny, for everything"  
They flew over the ocean with the train tracks leading the way. Finally, at sunset, they saw a tall, ancient, elaborate red building. Zeniba had transformed a piece of paper into a dragon that would stay in the form of a dragon for one day for their use.

"Judai! Over there is Aburaya!" screamed Chihiro excitedly.

"Where do you want to drop?"

"Hmm, how about the pig pen? Hardly anyone visits the pigs" suggested Chihiro

Judai directed the paper dragon over to the pig pen. It transformed back into a piece of paper.

"Let's go to the back entrance to where Kamaji is…and the boiler room" said Judai

"Sure, I want to see Kamaji first"

They walked slowly down the stairs to where the boiler room was.

"Kamaji" said Chihiro softly

"What? Who's there?" said the boiler spirit groggily

"I am Sen" said Chihiro

"Sen!!!???" said Kamaji in surprise. He hugged, very tightly

"We have all missed you, especially Yubaba though she won't ever say that aloud"

"This is my familiar, Judai" said Sen

"Isee, he's a fox spirit?"

"Yes, Kamaji"

"Heh, I'll ring for Rin. She'll take you to Yubaba's office"

"Thank You, Kamaji" she bowed down in respect to her grandfather.

"Kamaji, what did you call me here for? Tonight's full house!" said Rin as she berated Kamaji

"There's someone I want you to meet. Remember Sen?"

"Sen? But she's not here"

Kamaji rolled his eyes, "That's because she's standing in the corner, woman"

Rin gasped, "Is that you, Sen? You have grown"

"So have you!" blurted out Chihiro.

"Older, yes." Said Rin

"Rin, can you please take Sen to see Yubaba? She needs a job…"

"Of course!" said Rin

"Be careful, Sen, Yubaba is not as bad as she was before but she is still quite mad at you…," warned Rin, as they bargained for a lift.

"Rin, where's Haku?"

Rin shook her head, "I'm not the right person to tell you about Haku. You'll find out when you meet Yubaba"

"Around evening, they arrived at Aburaya.

"C'mon, we'd better go down these stairs," said Chihiro.

She carried Judai steadily down the unsteady stairs. They reached the entrance to the boiler room safely.

'_Thank Kami for the safe trip'_ thought the fox spirit, apparently relieved.

-

i will not post another chapter for this story until two weeks...since i will be busy writing chapters for F.T.P and Prisoner of Love and another story not to mention the fact that i do not have a single clue what to write (i know the basic plot but it needs a few climaxes and problems)

so, read and review!


	4. Kamaji

Thanks all for reviewing…

**Yes-a relatively short chapter but I'd thought I should update one of my stories tonight and I haven't been writing since I've mostly been reading fanfics grins**

**Chapter4**

Chihiro knocked on the door, "Kamaji, please let me have a job, please…," begged Sen in a little girl's voice.

"Hmm…who is that?" Kamaji looked up from his herbs.

"Ahh, Sen...You're back!" yelled Kamaji excitedly

Sen laughed, "Yes"

He looked down at the fox spirit, "Oh, and who is this?"

"This is Judai, he is a fox spirit…"

"Nice to meet you," said Sen, introducing Judai. Judai wiggled his backside against one of Kamaji's many hands. Kamaji gave Judai a flesh newt salamander.

Judai bit and swallowed the newt hungrily.

"Rin will come here later. She can take you up to Yubaba later," said Kamaji.


End file.
